


All That Matters

by garbage_will_do



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x13 spoilers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_will_do/pseuds/garbage_will_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin felt it while watching Doctor Who re-runs with his boyfriend, and didn't stop to think about anything as he ran to the lake at the edge of the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

Merlin felt it while watching Doctor Who re-runs with his boyfriend, and didn't stop to think about anything as he ran to the lake at the edge of the village.

 

Daniel was talking about some thing or the other that he and his mates had done at the pub yesterday, and the way they thought he was totally whipped with the way he spent all his time with Colin. He was talking over the really sad bit where David Tennant's Doctor said goodbye to all his prevoius companions one at a time. And that's when Colin - as he is known now - felt the lurch in his chest, the pull of his king returning to the world.

 

He barely gave a thought to slipping on shoes and a hoodie before he was out the door and running down the main road. He could faintly hear Daniel's confused yelling behind him as he ran after him.

 

Merlin stopped dead when he finally saw him. He was panting and breathless, but grinning widely. He looked exactly the same as when he last saw him. His hair just as golden, armor glinting in the moonlight, and Excaliber hanging at his hip. Arthur's smile was just as joyful when he saw Merlin.

 

Merlin launched himself into the king's arms, and felt like laughing and crying at the same time when he was hugged back just as fiercely.

 

"Gods, I missed you."

 

Of course, that was when Daniel finally caught up. "Oi, what the fuck is this? You little prick, Colin. You been cheating on me, haven't you?"

 

Relucantly letting go of Arthur, Merlin turned to glare. "Fuck off, Daniel. This doesn't concern you."

 

"The hell it doesn't! This arse is trying to take you from me, and I won't stand for it."

 

"Oh, please! The only reason you're dating me is because your mates dared you to. Now fuck off."

 

Daniel knew he was defeated with that, but still thought he could throw out a meaningless insult. "Well, fuck you, Colin. I hope you're both happy together."

 

"Who was that?" Arthur asked once he was gone.

 

"Nobody that matters." When it looked like Arthur was about to ask another question, he added, "I'll explain everything. but for now all that matters is that you're back."

 

Arthur smiled and hugged his best friend close again. "I missed you, too."


End file.
